


Conceived on the 4th of July

by Stargazer673



Series: Dominick Carisi verse [24]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, July 4th, NSFW, swx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673





	Conceived on the 4th of July

The annual Carisi 4th of July party was in full swing. Kids running, adults conversing and laughing, Sonny and his Dad were debating charcoal vs gas grill.   
Bella sat down beside you on the deck, while her daughter played with Ethan and Nicholas. “Ma on your case for another grandbaby?”

You raised your eyebrows, wondering how she knew. Nodding your head, you sipped your margarita.

“Probably wondering how I know? Cause she’s on me too.” She shook her head. “I told her one and done.” She swiped her hand through the air.

“Yeah. She has been on me for almost two years now. Today she even squeezed out a couple tears.” 

“Woman needs a hobby, Jesus Christ.” The two of you burst into giggles. Sonny turned toward the sound of your laughter. You and Bella gave him a little wave. “What does Sonny say about having another kid?”

“We decided four is good. Nice even number. God, I need another drink.”

“Please tell me you guys are staying the night.” Bella pleaded.

“Absolutely. Now c'mon. Let’s go get another margarita.” Bella slid her arm through yours as you headed inside. 

The Carisi house was the place to watch fireworks from in the whole neighborhood. Everyone moved chairs and blankets out to the large front lawn. Ryan and Thomas sat with Mia, while Nicholas and Ethan sat with Sonny’s Mom and Dad. 

Sonny wrapped his arms around you from behind as you sat between his knees. “You and Bella seemed to be having fun earlier.” 

“Just commiserating with one another. Sister-in-law, girl things”, you patted Sonny’s leg. Grinning you thought about the conversation you and Bella had. It was good to have her as a friend. Someone that understood the crazy Carisi’s.

After the fireworks, everyone headed back to the house. Sonny carried both Nicholas and Ethan since they fell asleep during the fireworks, how you’ll never know. All the kids were sleeping in the family room. Blankets and pillows scattered the room, the rest of the kids were out quick. 

You and Sonny were staying in his old room. Thankfully he had a full-size bed. “Crap. I didn’t pack myself PJ’s.” Pushing the clothes around the bag you packed for you and Sonny. “Well, at least I have clean underwear for tomorrow.”

“Wear my T-shirt.” He pulled it over his head and tossed it to you. He eyed you while you stood in just your bra and panties. “Or, and this is just an idea”, Sonny waved his hand around nonchalant, “sleep naked.”

“Sonny, no. Your parent's bedroom is right across the hall”, your eyes followed him as he stalked around the bed to you. 

“Then we’ll have to be extra quiet, won’t we?” Sonny brushed his fingers down your cheek, before slipping his hand behind your neck. He pulled you in for a gentle but scorching kiss. His hands moved to unclasp your bra, sliding it down your arms. 

Grasping his arms you pulled him on top of you on the bed. The bed creaked and groaned in protest. You covered your mouth to suppress a giggle. Sonny grinned down at you. “Shhh..” he admonished you. His hands slid down your sides, tugging your panties down your legs. You raised your hips to accommodate. 

He kissed his way back up your body. “Ahhh, babe.” Your hands tangled in his hair. You wrapped your legs around his middle. Using your heels, you pushed his boxers off his hips. Hands roamed his back, pulling him to you. Soft, wet kisses trailed up his neck to his mouth. 

Sonny lined himself up with your entrance, pushing through you wet folds to your core. He moaned. Loud. “Oh Jesus”, he hissed through his teeth. His hips started thrusting. 

“Sonny. Mmmm…God.” You pressed your heels into his lower back, encouraging him to go faster and harder. Trying to be quiet and knowing people were feet away made it more risque and hot. It was getting harder to be quiet, so you buried your face into Sonny’a neck and shoulder.

“Doll, you feel amazing…God!” He moaned into your mouth. “I’m not- Jesus..”

That familiar pull deep in your belly spread like fire through your body. “Ahh, Sonny, I’m. Oh God!”, you said through clenched teeth. Your body responded like it always did with Sonny. 

“Oh my God!” Sonny bit down on your shoulder to stay quiet. His hips thrust a couple more times before he emptied himself inside you. The two of you stilled, catching your breath. He kissed your lips. 

“And you told me to be quiet. Should’ve taken your own advise," grinning up at him. 

“Well, maybe I’ll do better this time.” He rolled you over to straddle his hips

Sonny was the last to come downstairs for breakfast the next morning. “Morning baby boy”, Sonny’s mom reached up and ruffled his already mussed up hair. “How’d you sleep?” She turned and went into the kitchen.

“Mornin’ doll”, he kissed the top of your head. You handed him a hot mug of coffee which he took gratefully.

“Yeah, little brother. I know I kept hearing weird sounds most of the night. I think they were coming from your room.” Teresa winked at you.

“I didn’t hear a thing”, Sonny said and narrowed his eyes. He leaned against the bar next to you.

“Hmmm…now that you mention it, I did hear something”, Gina chimed in. “Sounded like praying.”

That was it. A peal of laughter escaped from your lips and spread around the room. Sonny rolled his eyes. “So immature,” Sonny remarked.

“Hey what’s so funny?” Sonny’s mom asked, smiling as she placed a plate of pancakes on the counter.

“Just talking about Sonny’s religious experience last night, Ma”, Teresa said causing everyone to laugh, even Sonny.


End file.
